


Newcomer

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avox, Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avox!Poe is always good with the new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts), [pangodillO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangodillO/gifts).



> Based on the Au created by Pangodill0

*There’s going to be a new one being brought in tonight. They were caught trying to flee the Capitol. Word is that they’re not going to make it because they’re a Capital Child.*

Poe acknowledged the signed message with a slow blink and frown on his lips. He had become the unofficial welcome party for newly made Avox, getting them used to their new lives.

His work was taken up by the others, allowing him to sneak away to the kitchens. It was here that he crept over to the ice box, choosing a good shaped cube. He wrapped it in some cloth and then stuffed it into his tunic, leaving again before he could be spotted.

He glanced up briefly, finishing his work before slipping away to where the Avox sleeping quarters were. He hid around the corner, listening for the sound of the door opening and closing twice. Another moment was used to ensure no one would be returning and he then slipped inside, eyes falling immediately on the newly made Avox with pity.

He was just barely in his adult years. The boy looked at Poe fearfully, eyes red and watery from crying. He let out a squawk as he attempted to speak, clapping a hand over his mouth in miserable realization. 

Poe sighed in sympathy as he approached, holding up a calming hand. *I’m not going to hurt you,* he signed. The boy stared at him blankly and he smiled a little. He signed again, this time mouthing the words to help him understand. There would be enough time to teach him how to sign later. Tonight was for comfort, not lessons.

He sat down beside the boy on the cot, watching as the other sat up, wiping at his eyes. He produced the cube of ice and held it out to him. He smiled kindly as the boy blinked at him and he opened his mouth and made a gesture of holding the ice cube in it.

“Ah kno’ i’ ‘ur’,” he softly explained as the boy took the ice. He nodded in approval as the boy placed the cube in his mouth, holding it in place where a tongue had once been. 

As the ice soothed the pain, Poe started his lessons. He taught the boy how to sign the alphabet, assuring him that later he would learn how to sign whole words just like the others.

*You are safe,* he signed and mouthed to him, smiling. His smile grew when the boy slowly smiled back.


End file.
